


Roadtripping

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: road love [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. on the road

Anders fragte sich, als er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und über den ausgestreckten Arm seines Zwillings hinweg einen ersten Blick in ihr Nachtquartier werfen konnte, ob es möglich war gleichzeitig einen Traum und einen Alptraum zu erleben. Mit dem kleinen Einzelbett inmitten des winzigen Hotelzimmers? Ja, es schien durchaus möglich zu sein.

Als die Zwillinge einen Roadtrip von Ericeira nach Paris, wo ihre Eltern für den, wie sie es nannten, kulturellen Teil der Ferien auf ihre gerade volljährig gewordenen Söhne warten würden, geplant hatten, war es ihnen noch wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen. Aber die letzte Party war denn doch etwas ausgeufert und so hatte Anders -in einem seltenen Anfall von planendem Vorausdenken- seinen Bruder beiseite genommen und vorgeschlagen, dass sie ungefähr auf halber Strecke ein Hotelzimmer buchen sollten.  
Als Lars eingeworfen hatte, dass man die 16 Stunden Fahrt auch einfach zwischen zwei Fahrern aufteilen konnte, hatte Anders nur geschnaubt. Lars hatte erst, als Anders nach bereits 20 Fahrminuten fast schon bewusstlos gegen die Scheibe lehnte und nur das Beschlagen des Glases noch zeigte, dass sein Zwilling lebte, verstanden warum.  
Nach sieben Stunden senkte sich die Dunkelheit über Portugal oder vielleicht waren sie auch schon lange in Spanien? Lars wusste es nicht mehr und hatte auch immer mehr Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten, so dass er zugeben musste, dass sein Bruder -einmal- doch eine gute Idee gehabt hatte.  
Was sich allerdings nicht als eine gute Idee raus stellte, war dass Anders das Hotelzimmer mit seinem Handy in Portugal auf einer polnischen Seite gebucht hatte. Anders sprach zwar Portugiesisch und auch einige Brocken Spanisch, aber seine mangelnden Sprachkünste in Polnisch erklärten dann wohl auch das winzige Bett.  
Das winzige Einzelbett.

„Wir sollten uns beschweren.“, murmelte Lars, aber Anders tauchte schon unter seinem noch immer ausgestreckten Arm hindurch und ließ sich bäuchlings auf das besagte Bett fallen. „Es ist halb zwei … mitten in der Nacht ...“, murmelte Anders verschlafen in das Bettzeug, „Ich will nicht mehr wach sein ...“ „Ach?“, Lars stieß die Tür zu und gab den zwei Rucksäcken einen frustrierten Tritt, „Du hast doch schon die letzten sieben Stunden geschlafen!“  
Vorsichtig stemmte Anders sich wieder in eine sitzende Position und betrachtete seinen Zwilling stirnrunzelnd, während er versuchte herauszufinden, ob er wirklich wütend auf ihn war oder sich einfach nur beschwerte. roaSchließlich, als er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich erneut auf das Bett sinken, „Es ist doch nur für eine Nacht … Wir teilen das Bett … Ist ja nicht das erste Mal ...“ „Da waren die Betten aber … breiter!“, protestierte Lars obwohl er schon ahnte, dass er auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte, kam von Anders doch keine Antwort mehr. „ANDERS!“, ein rascher Schritt brachte ihn zum Bett und er zerrte am Arm seines Zwillings, „Dann schlaf wenigstens nicht in den Klamotten!“ „Willstmichnackt?“, murmelte Anders verschlafen und rollte sich von Lars weg. „Dann geh wenigstens unter der Decke ...“, versuchte Lars es ein weiteres Mal, ließ den Arm denn aber los und seufzte, „Ok, ich gehe duschen. Und du bist unter der Decke, wenn ich wiederkomme!“

Lars hatte vergessen, dass Anders schon immer ein Deckendieb gewesen war.  
Als er nach der schnellsten Dusche in der Geschichte der Zwillinge aus dem Bad kam, musste er bei dem Anblick schmunzeln. Sein Bruder hatte tatsächlich versucht die Decken freizubekommen, schien aber gescheitert zu sein, so dass nur das rechte Bein und ein Teil seines Hinterns zugedeckt waren. Gut, es war Hochsommer und demnach warm, Kälte sollte also kein Problem sein.   
Ein Problem war eher der winzige Platz, den Anders ihm noch übrig gelassen hatte. Anders schlief bereits tief und fest. Das verwunderte Lars aber nur wenig, wusste er doch, dass weder ein lautstarker Streit ihrer Schwestern, bei dem selbst die Hauskatze wach wurde und sich fauchend verzog, noch ein Erdbeben seinen Zwillingen würde aufwecken können. Dennoch kroch er, so vorsichtig es ging unter die Decke und versuchte so nahe wie möglich am Rand zu bleiben, so weit weg von Anders‘ warmen Körper, wie es nur ging.  
Aus Angst …  
Nein, Angst war nicht das richtige Wort für das, was er empfand. Die Zwillinge hatten sich schon oft ein Bett geteilt, Anders hatte als Kind Alpträume gehabt und war, wenn ihn einer dieser Träume aufgeschreckt hatte, ein beinahe allnächtlicher Schläfer in Lars‘ Bett gewesen. Aber, in letzter Zeit, als die Beiden erwachsen geworden waren, hatte sich etwas verändert. Zumindest in Lars‘ Sicht der Dinge. Er hatte sich oft vorgestellt, davon geträumt mit seinem Zwilling ein Bett zu teilen. In seiner Vorstellung hatte Anders sich an ihn geschmiegt, er hatte ihn in den Armen gehalten und sie hatten …. Nein, daran sollte er im Moment, wenn Anders so verlockend nahe war, sicher nicht denken!  
Es war wirklich wie ein wahr gewordener Traum … oder Alptraum.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Beste, wenn er die Nacht über wach bliebe und Anders dann davon überzeugen würde, dass er die erste Tour übernehmen sollte … Wie auch immer er das anstellen sollte …

Lars hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er irgendwann eingeschlafen war. Aber plötzlich ließ ihn ein lautes Geräusch, dicht gefolgt von einigen Flüchen wieder hochschrecken. Es war, so stellte Lars, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, fest noch immer dunkel draußen und somit keine Zeit zu der Anders freiwillig wach wäre. Halb aus dem schmalen Bett hängend, tastete Lars nun nach seinem Handy und wischte hektisch über das Display. „Es ist 3 Uhr … Anders ...“, widerwillig richtete er sich auf, aber erst nachdem seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass er alleine im Bett lag, „Anders? Anders, wo bist du?“  
„Sorry.“, murmelte Anders und nun entdeckte Lars seinen Zwilling neben dem Stuhl, der die einzige Sitzgelegenheit in dem winzigen Zimmer bildete. Anders schien gerade die zwei schweren Wanderrucksäcke vom Stuhl zu heben und Lars beobachtete irritiert, wie er sie n eine der Ecke stellte und sich dann, mit einer um die Schultern gelegten Decke, so gut es ging auf dem Stuhl zusammenrollte, „Was tust du da?“ „Hab meine Meinung geändert.“, murmelte Anders ohne seinen Zwilling anzusehen, aber er klang nun wesentlich wacher als vor einer Stunde, „Du kannst das Bett für dich haben.“  
Lars runzelte die Stirn und tastete auf die nun leere Seite des Bettes, „Hab ich gewühlt? Martine beschwert sich immer darüber ...“ „NEIN!“, Anders klang nun scharf, sein Tonfall schien keine weitere Diskussion zulassen zu wollen, aber sein Zwilling würde ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen, „Wir reden … später.“

Anders saß noch immer in der selben, furchtbar unbequem wirkenden Haltung auf dem Stuhl, als Lars gegen zehn wach wurde. Lars fand sich beim Aufwachen in der Mitte des Bettes wieder und hatte Arme und Beine ausgebreitet und das ganze Bett so für sich in Besitz genommen und großartig geschlafen. Aber, als er nun seinem Zwilling zusah, wie der sich vorsichtig aufrichtete und scheinbar jede Gliedmaße einzeln aufwecken und auf ihre Tauglichkeit prüfen musste und wie Anders bei jeder kleinen Verkrampfung kurz innehielt, da konnte er nicht anders, als sich schuldig zu fühlen. „Na, bereust du deine Entscheidung?“, Lars beobachtete, wie Anders bei der Ansprache den Kopf hob und ihn müde ansah, „Es geht mir gut.“ „Das war keine Antwort auf die Frage ...“, murmelte Lars, wechselte dann aber das Thema, „Ist das ein Fall von Bad Hair Day? Oder einfach Bedhair?“ „Witzig.“, das Lächeln seines Bruders war aber eher halbherzig, als er noch hinzufügte, „Vor allem, da ich nicht mal im Bett war ...“  
Lars entschloss sich nicht darauf einzugehen, stattdessen stand er auf und kniete sich vor seinen sitzenden Zwilling, der den Kopf gesenkt hielt, „Du hättest eben auch duschen sollen … Das Gel hat ...“ Als Lars nun die Hand ausstreckte, um durch Anders‘ missgestaltete Frisur zu wuscheln, hielt er überrascht inne, als Anders beinahe hektisch vor ihm zurückwich. Die darauffolgende Stille zwischen den Zwillingen war ungewohnt und auch unangenehm und schließlich räusperte Anders sich, „Gut, ich befolge deinen Rat und gehe duschen.“ Bevor Lars noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Anders bereits nach seinem Rucksack gegriffen und hatte die Flucht in das Badezimmer angetreten.

Kopfschüttelnd hatte Lars seinem Bruder noch einen Moment hinterher gesehen, bevor er dann seine Sachen in den Wagen geladen und aus dem heruntergekommenen Speiseraum ein Frühstück und auch einen kleinen Vorrat für ihre weitere Fahrt organisiert hatte. Danach hatte er, mit einem Styroporbecher voll Kaffee in der Hand auf seinen Zwilling in ihrem Zimmer gewartet. „Hier, ein Friedensangebot.“, er streckte ihm den dampfenden Becher entgegen, aber Anders rollte nur mit den Augen, „Zucker?“  
Trotzdem saßen sie eine halbe Stunde später wieder im Wagen und waren wieder auf dem Weg nach Paris. Lars fühlte sich erfrischt und wesentlich besser und er wusste dass die restlichen Kilometer kein großes Problem mehr darstellen würden. Außer der ungewöhnlichen und verstörenden Tatsache, dass Anders an diesem Morgen viel ruhiger, beinahe in sich gekehrt auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Die Stille machte Lars zunehmend nervös und schließlich warf er einen unsicheren Blick zu seinem Zwilling, um festzustellen, ob Anders vielleicht doch wieder eingeschlafen sein mochte. Aber, Anders saß steif aufgerichtet und vollkommen verspannt auf dem Beifahrersitz und starrte vollkommen versunken auf die vollkommen gleichmäßige Straße vor ihnen.  
„Anders, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“, schließlich hielt Lars die Stille nicht mehr aus, „Ich meine, wir könnten … reden?“ „Alles in Ordnung.“, aber noch immer starrte Anders auf das dunkle Band der Straße, „Wie ist es bei dir?“ „Ich … Es ist in Ordnung ...“, Lars zuckte ertappt zusammen, seufzte dann aber, „Wechsel nicht einfach das Thema! Der Stuhl war nicht sehr bequem ...“ Anders schien sich noch weiter zu verspannen, aber sein Bruder fuhr unbeirrt fort, „Warum wolltest du nicht mehr im Bett schlafen? Erst hat es dir doch auch nichts ausgemacht …?“  
Endlich sah Anders ihn an, schien aber plötzlich jemand vollkommen Fremdes zu sein jemand der Lars nicht so vertraut wie sein Zwilling war. Anders schien nervös und auch misstrauisch zu sein und plötzlich beschlich Lars eine Vorahnung. Erinnerte er sich doch jäh an seinen letzten Gedankengang, bevor er eingeschlafen war. Hatte er etwa … im Schlaf? Was, wenn er tatsächlich sich im Schlaf an Anders geschmiegt hatte und sein Bruder bemerkt hatte, wie scharf ihn das machte? Das würde erklären, warum Anders sich plötzlich so seltsam verhalten und lieber auf dem Stuhl, als bei ihm im Bett geschlafen hatte. Seine Gedankengänge schienen sich wohl in seinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln, denn die Panik die er fühlte sah er auch in den blauen Augen seines Zwillings, „Lars? Lars, was ist los?“  
„Andi, warum hast du wirklich auf dem Stuhl geschlafen?“, Lars würgte die Frage hervor und stockte dann, hatte er seinen Bruder doch noch ne so verlegen gesehen, „Ich ...“ „Anders, wenn ich irgendwas gemacht habe ...“, eigentlich wollte er darauf keine Antwort, aber er musste einfach Gewissheit haben, „Egal was …?“ Das Gesicht seines Zwillings war eine einzige Frage, „Was? Was meinst du?“ Mit einem Seufzen fuhr Lars an den Straßenrand, der nun folgende Wortwechsel war schon schwierig genug, ohne dabei einen Wagen zu lenken, „Anders, habe ich irgendwas getan? Habe ich dich angefasst?“ Als Anders‘ Blick weiterhin die selbe Verwirrung zeigte, atmete Lars noch einmal tief durch und widerstand nur schwerlich dem Wunsch seinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad zu legen, „Ich bin in dich verknallt, du Idiot. Ich habe daran gedacht, wie gerne ich mit dir … schlafen würde … bevor ich … eingeschlafen bin! Und als ich dann aufgewacht bin und du … weg warst … Was ist passiert? Was habe ich gemacht? Es tut mir leid, Anders … Wirklich!“ Sein Zwilling starrte ihn, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen, noch immer an, „Anders … Egal was ich getan habe, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht … Ich ...“  
Anders‘ Lippen, die sich plötzlich auf seine legten und ihn küssten, brachten Lars schließlich zum Schweigen. Und als Anders den vorsichtigen Kuss nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder löste, waren all die Verwirrung und Anspannung des Morgens verschwunden und um die Lippen seines Zwillings spielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln. „So … nun bin ich verwirrt.“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte vergeblich das eben geschehene zu begreifen, „Was …?“ „Ich bin wach geworden … kurz bevor ich dich geweckt habe ...“, berichtete Anders und wieder legte sich ein leichter Rotschatten auf seine Wangen, „Du hast in meinen Armen gelegen und ich war … hart … So kann es sein, dass ich ein ganz kleines bisschen Panik hatte … und Abstand wollte ...“ „Moment!“, Lars unterbrach ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen, „Du hattest mich im Arm? Das war fast die Löffelchenstellung? Und ich habe es verschlafen?!?“ „Mmmmh.“, in Anders‘ Augen blitzte nun wieder der alte Schalk auf als er mit einem fürchterlichen französischen Akzent weitersprach, „Wir ‘aben immer noch Paris, oder?“ „Wir haben da aber Einzelzimmer, hat Mama gesagt ...“, merkte Lars unzufrieden an, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Wir könnten sie bitten … Weil wir uns in den Ferien ja so nahe gekommen sind ...“ Dieses Mal war es Lars, der den Kuss initiierte, aber sein Bruder schien ihn nur zu gerne zu erwidern.


	2. after Louvre

Lars spürte sofort als Anders in das kleine, von Dunst verhangene Bad des Hotelzimmers, das die Zwillinge sich in Paris teilten, trat auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte. Aber, er fühlte nur zu deutlich den Blick aus den blauen Augen über seine Gestalt wandern und schließlich an seinem nackten, noch feuchten Rücken, über den noch verführerisch glitzernde Wassertropfen rannen, hängen. Lars beugte sich nach vorne, ließ die, unter der gebräunten Haut sichtbaren Muskeln spielen und beobachtete gleichzeitig das verschwommene und unscharfe Spiegelbild seines Zwillings.  
Die Luft in dem kleinen, gekachelten Raum war noch von der Dusche aufgeheizt, angereichert mit dem Geruch nach Sandelholz und Moschus, dem vertrauten Duft von Lars‘ Duschgel und Lars brauchte nicht einmal den Blick zu heben, um zu wissen dass sein Zwilling sich durch die Haare fuhr und nach Worten suchte.   
Den richtigen Worten.  
Eine Weile war es still im Bad und keiner der beiden Brüder wagte es, sich zu bewegen.  
„Entschuldige.“, Anders‘ Stimme war wie immer nach dem Sex rauer und schien irgendwie wilder zu sein. Inzwischen kannte Lars diese spezielle Tonlage und sie jagte einen erregenden Schauer durch seinen Körper, ließ seine Haut prickeln und schien dann auch direkt in seinen Schwanz zu fahren. Manchmal, in den dunklen Stunden, wenn Anders nicht in seiner Nähe war oder er ihn nicht auf diese Art und Weise berühren durfte, wünschte er sich im Geheimen diese besondere Tonlage aufnehmen zu kommen. Denn obwohl es seinem Bruder gar nicht bewusst zu sein schien, so war dieser kratzige, raue Tonfall eines der erotischsten Dinge, die der 18-Jährige bisher gehört hatte.  
Langsam drehte Lars sich nun doch voller Neugier zu seinem Bruder um und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, „Was tut dir leid?“ Anders zögerte einen Moment und eine leichte Röte kroch auf seine Wangen, aber dann deutete er rasch auf Lars‘ Nacken, bevor er beinahe abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, „Das … an deinem Hals ...“ Als Lars lachte, zuckte Anders bei dem unerwarteten Geräusch zusammen, aber der ältere Zwilling betrachtete sein Spiegelbild voller Zufriedenheit und schien auch von den vielen roten Flecken, die Anders bei ihrem letzten leidenschaftlichen Abenteuer in einem leeren Seitengang des Louvre hinterlassen hatte, nicht abgeschreckt zu sein. Tatsächlich strich er hauchzart über einige der roten Flecken und hatte Mühe sich das Grinsen zu verbeißen, als Anders‘ Spiegelgestalt sich versteifte und der Jüngere fast schmerzhaft klingend, Luft holte. Lars lächelte nun wirklich und als er feststellte, dass es unmöglich sein würde einige der Flecken zu verstecken, drohte eine plötzliche Welle der Erregung und des Verlangens ihn mit sich zu reißen.  
Seine Eltern würden diese Flecken sehen!  
„Warum tut es dir leid?“, nach einigen Momenten brachte Lars diese Worte hervor und Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, so dass Lars sich nun endgültig umdrehte und seinen Bruder sogleich dabei ertappte, wie er die Bisswunden und Knutschflecken, die seinen Bruder als sein Eigentum kennzeichneten, anstarrte. „Man wird dich anstarren ...“, wieder schluckte Anders schwer, „Und Mama und Papa werden bestimmt Fragen stellen ...“ Lars lächelte, dies war ein weitere, neuentdeckte Eigenschaft seines sonst so beredsamen Bruders. Manchmal, meistens wenn es mit ihrer Beziehung zu tun hatte, schienen Anders die Worte zu fehlen oder er stolperte über sie und manchmal hatte Lars tatsächlich den Eindruck, dass es Anders fast schon zu schmerzen schien, sie auszusprechen.   
Und auch dies fand Lars wahnsinnig erregend und er biss sich, als er die verräterische Hitze in seiner, nur von einem kleinen Handtuch verdeckten Körpermitte zu fühlen glaubte, auf die Lippe und grub den schiefen Zahn in das weiche, rote Fleisch, „Das ist mir egal.“  
Er lehnte sich gegen das kühlende Porzellan des Waschbeckens und erwiderte den neugierigen, fragenden Blick seines Zwillings, der ihn stumm anstarrte. Er hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht, auch als er langsam die Kühle der Kacheln an seinem Körper hochkriechen zu fühlen meinte. Standhaft ignorierte er das alles und verharrte atemlos, Anders jegliche Zeit, die er brauchen mochte, gewährend.  
Schon immer war Anders für Lars ein offenes Buch gewesen. Der Zwilling war für ihn fast schon transparent gewesen und er hatte alles ablesen können. An seinem Gesicht, seiner Mimik, den blauen Augen, den roten Lippen, an seiner Haltung, den nervös spielenden Fingern oder einfach, wie Anders unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Und so war er nun auch nicht überrascht, als Anders näher kam und ihn zwischen dem kühlen Porzellan des Waschbeckens und seinem heißen, muskulösen Körper einfing: „Lars … Magst du es, wenn sie sich anstarren?“, er legte seine warmen Hände auf die Hüften seines Bruders und zog ihn mit einem besitzergreifenden Knurren zu sich, „Magst du es, wenn sie fragen? Wenn Yvonne und Tom fragen?“  
Beide Zwillinge waren bereits wieder erregt und die Luft schien plötzlich noch heißer und drückender geworden zu sein. Lars schloss die Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder, sah seinen Bruder an und nickte gleichzeitig voller Überzeugung, „Ja.“ „Warum?“, obwohl Anders‘ lange Finger gerade am Knoten des Handtuchs zupften, klang er interessiert. Für Lars war dieses Unverständnis nicht ungewöhnlich, denn im Gegensatz zu Lars war es sonst Anders, der es förmlich zu genießen schien im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und von den neugierigen Blicken seziert zu werden. Plötzlich schienen die Zwillinge die Rollen getauscht zu haben und Lars holte tief Luft, „Ich mag die Vorstellung … Wenn Mama und Papa mich anstarren … die Flecken anstarren … Und sich fragen, woher ich sie habe. Wer mich so anfassen durfte … mit wem ich geschlafen habe … Aber, nur ich weiß dass du es warst. Mein Bruder … mein Zwilling … Und nur ich weiß, wie du es gemacht hast … Wie es sich anfühlt … Wie geil du warst … Und, wie sehr es mich angemacht hat … Aber, das werden Mum und Dad niemals erfahren ...“  
Anders stöhnte gepresst auf, bevor er seinen Zwilling verlangend küsste, ihn dabei gegen das Waschbecken drückte und sich willig gegen seinen, nun nackten Bruder rieb. Ihre Berührungen wurden verlangender, fieberhafter, als ihre Zeit, bis sie beim gemeinsamen Abendessen der Familie auftauchen müssten, langsam zwischen ihren Fingern zu verrinnen schien. Schneller und hastiger gingen sie zu Werke, schöpften mühsam Atem, als sie endlich den Kuss löste. Anders‘ Nägel gruben sich in Lars‘ Rücken zogen ihn noch näher, während er erneut die Lippen seines Zwillings einfingen und beide Bruder rückwärts zurück zum Bett taumelten und stolperten.  
Anders stieß seinen Bruder rücklings aufs Bett, pinnte Lars auf das Laken. Lars leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen, streifte dem Jüngeren das T-Shirt ab und ließ seine langen Finger dann genussvoll über die entblößte Haut kratzen. Er hob rollend die Hüften und rieb seinen bereits schmerzhaft harten Schwanz fordernd gegen den von Anders. „Du bist wirklich komisch, weiß du das …?“, murmelte Anders atemlos, aber Lars lachte nur und biss verspielt in die Schulter seines Bruders, als dieser seinen Bewegungen nur zu bereitwillig entgegenkam, „Sonst wäre unser Sexleben ja langweilig ...“ „Und das bereits nach zwei Tagen ...“, hauchte Anders gegen den Hals seines Bruders und wieder lachte Lars, während er die Beine spreizte.


	3. the other way round

Other way round  
„Ich masch dein Ha … Haarrrrr ….“, Lars fiel fast von der niedrigen Bank, als er sich unbeherrscht nach vorne beugte, um ungestüm nach einer Strähne von Anders‘ Haaren zu greifen, „Du scholltescht es wasch … wachschen laschen ...“ „Lars, lass das!“, mit einem genervten Knurren schlug Anders die Hand seines Zwillings ein weiteres Mal zur Seite, aber Lars grinste nur und beugte sich wieder nach vorne, um erneut nach den hellblonden, im Mondlicht schimmernden Strähnen zu greifen. Und dieses Mal konnte Anders ihn gerade noch festhalten, als er durch seinen Schwung nach vorne getragen wurde und beinahe auf den harten Steinen der kleinen Terrasse gelandet wäre.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen hielt Anders die Schultern seines Bruders fest und betrachtete sein angetrunkenes Gegenstück, „Du wirst nicht aufhören, oder?“ Lars schüttelte mit betrunkener Vehemenz den Kopf und grinste fröhlich, „Nö.“ Wieder seufzte der jüngere Zwilling, schloss aber denn doch die Augen, als Lars vorsichtig seine Finger immer wieder durch die blonden Strähnen gleiten ließ. „Scholl isch denn wirklisch aufhören?“ Anders brummte nur, schüttelte dann aber trotzdem den Kopf, „Bloss nicht ...“ „Habsch mir gedascht … Ma … Mam … Mama ...“, Lars stolperte über das schwierige Wort und Anders öffnete die Augen, um die konzentrierte Miene seines Zwillings, der seinen schiefen Zahn in seine Unterlippe trieb, während er versuchte weiterzusprechen, zu sehen, „Unsch Papa … sinsch drinnen … Niemansch kannsch unsch schehen ...“   
Träge hob Anders den Kopf und sah uninteressiert zu dem gläsernen Wintergarten, in dem irgendwelche französische Freunde ihrer Eltern irgendeine vollkommen belanglose Party, welche die Zwillinge nicht interessierten, feierten hoch. Hinter den gläsernen Scheiben konnte er die schemenhaften Umrisse der Gäste, deren Durchschnittsalter um einige Jahre höher als das summierte Alter der Zwillinge und Julies, vielleicht auch noch Sarahs liegen dürfte, hin und hergehen sehen.   
Aber niemand schien die Zwillinge glücklicherweise bisher zu vermissen.

Anders, der scheinbar wirklich mehr vertrug als sein Zwilling, hatte vor zehn Minuten seinem, bereits merklich angetrunkenen Bruder die steilen Stufen zu einer Terrasse an der Seine heruntergeholfen und hatte ihn neben sich auf eine zierliche Metallbank gezogen. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass die sommerliche Nachtluft oder vielleicht auch der fischige Geruch, der vom ewig dahinplätschernden Flusses aufzusteigen schien, Lars etwas ausnüchtern würde, aber scheinbar hatte beides bislang seine Wirkung verfehlt. Aber wenigstens konnte Lars hier draußen nicht mehr mit den wesentlich älteren Damen flirten und Anders‘ Eifersucht damit schüren!

Und so kam es nun, dass Anders inmitten einer heißen Sommernacht auf einer Terrasse saß und seinen Zwilling mit seinem Haar spielen ließ. Es war … irgendwie … angenehm und auch wirklich beruhigend. Lars‘ Finger glitten widerstandslos durch die blonden Strähnen, während Lars seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen geschoben hatte und nun vorsichtig die kleinen Knoten in einer weiteren Strähne zu lösen begann.   
Für Anders war es das pure Glück, beinahe schon eine Form von Glückseligkeit, zumindest bis Lars plötzlich an einer Strähne ziehen fühlte. „Aua!“, Anders gab einen schmerzhaften Laut von sich und funkelten seinen Zwilling an, „Man, Lars!“ „Schorry … Bin dosch fascht fertisch ...“, Lars‘ Grinsen konnte man nur noch als betrunken und etwas einfältig beschreiben und Anders seufzte, die kommende Frage bereits jetzt bereuend, „Fertig mit was? Mir die Haare auszureißen?“ „Farte … einfasch ap.“, murmelte Lars und beugte sich noch einmal zu seinem Zwilling, zog an der Strähne und wich dann grinsend zurück, „Und nun binsch ischh fertisch!“  
Mit einem plötzlichen, unguten Gefühl betastete Anders seine Haare und seine blauen Augen weiteten sich, als er dort einige ineinander verflochtene Strähnen zu ertasten glaubte: Er schluckte schwer, bevor er sich dann anklagend zu Lars drehte, „Du hast mir die Haare eingeflochten?“ „Habsch gemascht … Schieht dosch gut ausch, oder?“, Lars sah ihn voller trunkenem Stolz und erwartungsvoll an. Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und betastete den Zopf und auch das Gummi für einen Moment, „Lars, woher hattest du das Zopfgummi?“ „Ift ein Fummifand ...“, grinste Lars und schlug die Hand seines Bruders beiseite, „Nischt anfaschen!“   
Wie befohlen zog Anders die Hand zurück und atmete tief durch, als sein Zwilling in verführerisch anlächelte, „Magscht du esch?“ Vorsichtig betastete Anders den Zopf ein weiteres Mal, als er aber den unsicheren Blick seines Zwillings spürte, ließ er die Hand auch gleich wieder sinken. „Du magscht esch nischt, oder?“, Lars klang so verletzt und unsicher, dass Anders sich zu einem etwas angestrengt wirkenden Lächeln zwang, „Quatsch. Ich find es toll!“  
Lars‘ Grinsen schien nun plötzlich förmlich von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen zu reichen und seine graublauen Augen funkelten, als er plötzlich vorschnellte und seinen Zwilling stürmisch umarmte. Für die ersten Sekunden verspannte Anders sich dann aber doch, aber schließlich tätschelte er doch den angespannten Rücken seines Bruders, bis Lars sich schließlich wieder von ihm löste. Noch immer funkelten seine Augen, aber dieses Mal lehnte er sich nach vorne und presste seine Lippen ungelenk und stürmisch auf die des wieder überraschten Anders.  
„Du bischt der Beschte … Schwill … Zwil … Andersch!“, verkündete Lars so laut, dass Anders einen hektischen Blick hinauf zu den Feiernden warf und einen Finger auf die Lippen legte, „Psssst! Nicht so laut!“   
„Farum?“, fragend und verständnislos legte Lars den Kopf schief und tippte seinem Bruder auf die Nase, „Losch komm … Isch will schurück schur Par … Parfy ...“ „Lars ...“, Anders knurrte, ergriff aber doch die angebotene, brüderliche Hand und ließ sich von der Bank hochziehen. Lars ließ ihn auch während er seinen Zwilling nun über die steilen Treppen erstaunlich trittsicher hinter sich herzog, nicht los, so dass sie schließlich beide gemeinsam durch die hohen Glastüren treten konnten.

„Anders ...“, einige Minuten später lösten Yvonne und Tom sich von einer kleinen Gruppen und traten zu ihren Söhnen, die etwas abseits standen, „Lars.“ Während Lars von ihrem Vater ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt bekam, betrachtete Yvonne ihren Sohn argwöhnisch, während sie Anders ebenfalls ein Glas reichte, „Irgendwas … Irgendwas ist anders an dir ...“ Endlich schien sie den kleinen Zopf zu bemerken und streckte sogleich eine Hand danach aus, „Was ist denn das?“ „Ein Zopf. Siehst du das nicht?“, sie hob missbilligend eine Braue, als ihr Sohn vor ihr zurückwich, „Und warum trägst du einen Zopf?“   
„Weiß nicht ...“, murmelte Anders reichlich abgelenkt, da Lars einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen hatte und seine Hand nun verborgen unter der Anzugjacke seinen Schritt massierte, „Lars!“ Der grau blaue Blick war voller Unschuld, als die langen Finger den feinen Stoff der schwarzen Anzughose gegen das bebende Fleisch rieben, die Handfläche über die Innennaht der Hose gleiten ließ und fuhr dann mit seinem Zeigefinger die Lage des brüderlichen Schwanzes nach, bis dieser sich unter dem schwarzen Stoff abzuzeichnen begann. „Anders … Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, Yvonnes Stimme ließ Anders aus seiner beginnenden Ekstase hochschrecken und der tiefblaue Blick, der sich auf seine Mutter richtete, war lustvoll verhangen, „Ja?“  
Seine Stimme brach, als Lars, sich noch immer mit ihrem Vater unterhaltend, mit der Fingerspitze auf die Stelle, an der er die Eichel vermutete tippte und Anders wand sich, das aufkeimende Stöhnen eilig als Hustenanfall tarnend, ab und versuchte die Hand wegzuschieben. „Anders, ist alles in Ordnung?“, Yvonne runzelte die Stirn und Anders versuchte erneut die warme Hand beiseite zu schieben und seine Antwort klang reichlich gepresst, „Ist es ...“ Aber Lars warf seinem leidenden Zwilling nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, bevor er sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen scheinbar wieder auf das Gespräch mit Tom zu konzentrieren schien und währenddessen Anders, der bereits das Gefühl hatte, alleine durch diese Reibung zu einem Orgasmus getrieben zu werden, weiterhin durch den dünnen Stoff massierte, „Ich finde diesen Abend sehr anregend … Oder doch erregend? Was sagst du denn dazu, Anders?“


End file.
